


Every Other Day [Podfic]

by MoonyDanny



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyDanny/pseuds/MoonyDanny
Summary: [Podfic]It's strange to be in love, but it's almost stranger not to be. Maybe it's all the same, in the end - people changing, lives changing, and somehow, in his mind, Rose doesn't.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020





	Every Other Day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Other Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45857) by [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust). 



> I recorded this to help my friend [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru) with the "rope them in" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. 
> 
> This is my first podfic. I hope it's not too bad.

Lenght:  
00:39:26

Download

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D-5NCvhoNEHRvjUwlWfP3eZP2CngTis7/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
